Turn Back Time
by lauranatink
Summary: Hermione Granger was in the middle of battle, fighting against the Death Eaters with Ron in an attempt to get back to Harry in the Room of Requirement. During the fighting, two spells collided with her body somehow sending her back in time to the Marauders Era. What will Hermione do when all she can remember is her name and that she's a muggleborn witch?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the Harry Potter Franchise.**

 **A/N. My sister is actually who came up with the plot and pairing, she just asked me to write this for her as a favor because she doesn't enjoy writing but loves reading. As I was typing up this first chapter though it was more entertaining to me than I thought it would be.**

 **Updates: Will be at least once a week if not more on Wednesdays.**

"Hermione, move!" Ron shouted as the brunette dodged yet another spell cast towards them. Dodging out of the way as she was told she rounded a corridor and shot off another hex at the Death Eater in front of them before pulling Ron into a side hallway.

"How are we going to find him?!" She asked angrily, her brunette curls frazzled and a mess around her face. She had cuts along her arms, one rather deep gash along her cheek. The mudblood cut on her forearm stung still, it hadn't stopped stinging since Bellatrix had cut it into her skin at Malfoy Manor. Her shirt was torn, her jeans even more so and she watched as Ron took out the map from his back pocket.

"We have to try!" Ron told her. "Keep an eye out and I'll search the map for him."

Hermione nodded and stood in front of Ron who put himself back into the alcove. She could hear the fighting, the screams, and it took every measure of control she had to not run and try to help whoever it was that was currently calling out for help. It wasn't easy and as the tears came to her eyes she knew that she had to find Harry first. Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort, Hermione believed that in full force. But he wouldn't be able to do it alone and they still needed to get rid of Ravenclaw's diadem, Nagini, and then Harry could defeat Voldemort himself.

 _Unless Harry's a Horcrux too._

She quickly shut down those thoughts from her brain. It hadn't escaped her that Harry seemed to react badly whenever one of the horcruxes were defeated, the fact that he was able to seemingly sense them. But she wanted to be in denial. She didn't want to accept that one of her best mates may have to die for Voldemort to be killed. It just wasn't possible.

"Found him!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, he just disa-he's in the Room of Requirement! Come on, we're only a floor down and half a corridor away."

Hermione nodded and in that moment she started sprinting with Ron towards the staircases. When they were in the cross section of two corridors she saw two curses flying towards Ron. Without thinking, she pushed him out of the way and the blue and purple jets collided on either side of her body.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron yell, but then it felt as if her body was spinning.

Closing her eyes as she accepted her fate, she felt wind rushing against her body and the sensation as if she was floating. If this was dying, then it wasn't too bad at all. But then her body slammed into what felt like dirt and she opened her eyes quickly. Why was it so quiet?

Looking around, it was mostly dark, but it seemed as if the sun was slowly starting to come over the horizon. What the hell? Standing up she brushed her pants off but felt dizzy. That was when she noticed a huge black dog only a few feet in front of her and her eyes widened.

"It's not possible...Sirius?" She asked incredulously. But then, all went black and she started falling.

Sirius Black quickly transformed back into his human form and caught the strange girl before she hit the ground. Looking over he saw that James and Peter had both transformed back as well and the shock seemed to be mirrored on their faces as well.

"Padfoot, how did she know who you were?" James asked.

"Hell if I know! I don't recognize the woman." Sirius responded honestly as he shifted his hold on the girl. "Not to mention...look at her. She's got scratches all over, her hair is a mess, and her clothes are torn. I may be good with ladies but even I can't make them appear out of thin air. Don't tell me you two didn't see her just bloody _appear!"_ He said hurredly.

"No, we all saw it." James agreed. Then he saw her arm and she lifted it gently. " _Merlin_ , look at her arm."

Sirius eye's narrowed as he saw the word 'mudblood' carved into the girls arm. Sure enough she had a wand that had fallen beside her body and he motioned towards it.

"One of you grab that, we should probably get her to the hospital wing and let McGonagall know." Sirius sighed. "We are going to get into trouble again." He grinned.

Sirius was known for getting into trouble. James, Remus, Peter, and him all were. Remus was currently in the Shrieking Shack, his transformation would've just ended so he wouldn't be up for doing much other than resting in the hospital wing for a few days but there was always the ability to get him caught up on what had happened. He looked over at Peter for a moment though, Peter wasn't as good with the punishments as the rest of them.

"Why don't you go back to the dorms? James can always say that he was on patrol and I'd come with him due to a rumor of some kids wanting to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and we found the girl here. That's sort of true," Sirius grinned. "I know you wouldn't want to get into any problems with Evans, Mr. Head boy."

James laughed. "You know she'll see right through it. I'm hoping to get a date with her soon you know." James sighed as he put a hand on the back of his head. "We're not getting any sleep today." He looked at Peter. "Will you go get Lily? She's probably already up and studying in the common room, just waiting for us to get back and yell. You know she catches on faster than we think."

Peter nodded and scampered off as Sirius adjusted his hold on the woman so he could carry her. "She's small, it's as if she hasn't been eating properly for months." He commented as he looked at James. "What the hell is going on? You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts, but she just bloody appeared!"

"I don't know, we'll have to leave it to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"She's cute though." Sirius grinned.

James laughed. "She seems to know you too."

A short while later they were lying the girl down on the bed in the hospital wing and waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up. Much as they'd expected, Lily and Peter showed up along with McGonagall and Dumbledore only a few seconds later.

"Please explain." Dumbledore said in his calm voice as he looked at the girl who was currently being treated by Madam Pomfrey.

Explaining along with the lie, Sirius stayed silent as James explained she'd just shown up and collapsed after saying Sirius' name. He knew that he should let his best mate talk on this one.

"Mr. Black, do you truly not know who this woman is?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't Professor, really. I have no idea how she knew who I was." Sirius answered truthfully. It bothered him that she knew who he was in his animagus form. The only ones who _should_ know about that were James, Peter, and Remus. How did this woman know?

"She's waking up Headmaster," Pomfrey said. "I can't heal the word, it was done with dark magic," she added quietly.

Sirius watched as the girl stirred and then shot straight up, apparently searching for her wand.

"Miss, you're safe here." Dumbledore said gently as he put a hand on the young girls arm. "Can you tell us who you are and how you came to be here at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, I-I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said slowly as she looked at all the people in the room. "I don't...I don't know how I came here."

"How do you know Mr. Black?"

"I don't. I don't...I don't remember anything. Where am I?" Hermione asked confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle but firm voice.

Hermione shook her head, fear coming over her slightly. "Where am I? What's going on? All I remember is a sense of danger and then I'm waking up here. I know my name, I know I'm a witch, but I don't know..." her eyes found the cut on her arm and her eyes widened. "Who did this?!" She asked angrily as she glared.

Sirius was grinning slightly. She _had_ to be a Gryffindor with that temper.

"Miss Granger, it's alright. We will find out more information, so just stay calm." Dumbledore reassured her as he placed a hand on her forehead.

For a few moments there was just silence and then Dumbledore gave her a soft smile. "There's a block in your mind. All I was able to discern, even with Legilimancy, is that you're a muggleborn witch from Gryffindor House. It seems you're eighteen years old and you truly do not know what's going on."

Dumbledore looked over at the others. "I would ask that you stay in the Gryffindor common rooms with our Head Girl, Lily. This is James Potter, he's our Head Boy, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House." Dumbledore explained. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster here. When you're up for it, Miss Evans can help you back to the house and we'll get you set up with classes as we figure out what's going on." Dumbledore then stood. "Mr. Black, a word if I may."

Sirius nodded and walked off a few feet with Dumbledore. "I would like it if you would try talking with Miss Granger. It seems she knows you somehow, even if she can't remember now and it may help her if you continue interacting with her."

Sirius grinned, basic permission to be around a beautiful woman? Okay.

"I can do that Professor."

"I'm sure you can, Mr. Black."

 **This does not have a Beta so if you would like to be a beta for it, I would gladly accept! All comments and feedback welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First I am sooooo sorry for the delay in updating. Life happened, SUPER bad health and some family issues. Second, I want to thank everyone for their comments and follows! I'm enjoying this so much and all the support is very welcomed. Third, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

Being shown to the Gryffindor common room, it was almost as if Hermione knew where she was going. Even the picture of the Fat Lady was recognizable to her and stepping inside the common room, with the crimson and gold colors, all she felt was familiarity. Yet, she still couldn't remember _anything_.

"Here, these should fit you." Lily said politely as she handed Hermione a set of pajamas. "I already talked to Professor McGonagall and she's going to send out to get some clothing and books for you." She told the brunette as she also handed over her brush.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly. "I just don't think I'm going to get used to everyone staring at me." She muttered as she started slowly brushing through her curls.

Lily looked up and saw that the other women in the 7th year dorms were indeed staring at Hermione and she sighed. "They'll get used to you eventually, it's not exactly the most normal of circumstances after all."

Nodding, Hermione started braiding her hair and then quickly changed into the offered pajamas. The two women were roughly the same size so it wasn't as bad as she had thought it might be. At least the woman wasn't a foot shorter or a foot taller than her. Then there was the question of the men.

"So, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew…they're all 7th year's as well?" Hermione asked looking up at the redhead who was climbing onto the bed beside hers.

"Yes." She said with a twist to her mouth. "Along with Remus Lupin, the four of them are a… _difficult_ group of men to deal with." Lily confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that James Potter has fancied her since he set eyes on her and hasn't stopped trying to win her over since," came a blonde's teasing voice.

"And Sirius Black is probably the biggest playboy of our year." Came another.

"Or the school." Yet another girl. How was Hermione supposed to know or keep all these people straight?

"Remus and Peter aren't so bad though," Lily said as she ignored the other comments. "Just make sure if you  
have questions about anything to ask one of the two of them, James, or I. Sirius will probably try flirting and helping you cut class and while I still don't take James seriously, he is at least trying and somehow was chosen as  
Head Boy which means you should be able to trust him."

Listening to the girls talk about the four men, Hermione made a mental note to just ask Lily. It seemed like that would be the safest option and the least headache, she mostly hoped that they would be able to figure out who the bloody hell she was and what had happened to her. Her gaze looked down at the word 'mudblood' carved into her arm and she wondered who the hell had done that to her and why.

Lily noticed Hermione staring at the mark on her arm and she frowned. Even _she_ wanted to know why the woman had that on her body.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to figure out what's going on and who you are." Lily said warmly, trying to reassure the other woman.

Nodding, Hermione slowly slid under the covers and let her eyes close as her thoughts drifted and her breathing slowly became regular.

The next morning, the brunette was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming near her. Within seconds she had her wand in her hand and she was sitting up, her wand pointed in front of her and a spell half formed in her mind until she saw it was the redheaded woman she'd met the previous day. Lily's eyes were wide and she had her hands out carefully at her sides to show she was unarmed as Hermione blinked a few times and slowly let her wand arm fall to her lap.

"Sorry," she finally said as she looked around the room and was glad to see that it was just the two of them.

"It's alright, you just didn't wake when the alarm sounded and I didn't want you to be late to breakfast and classes. I think you'll be having all classes with Sirius or I." Lily explained as Hermione slowly got out of the bed. "Here, I got you some clothes as well." She told the brunette as she set some clothes on the bed. "I'll wait for you in the common room and we'll get breakfast and then go to class."

Hermione nodded and watched as the redhead left the room. Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember. She just wanted her _memories_. Did she love someone? Did she have a family? Why couldn't she just remember?

Opening her eyes, her brown orbs searched the room for another moment before finally getting up and changing out of the pajamas and into the denim jeans and lilac tee shirt that Lily had provided. Unraveling her braid she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth after opening the new package and then ran Lily's brush through her hair so it was in some semblance of order.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione realized just how pale she really was and she frowned. She just didn't look well. Her eyes were sunken in, there were dark circles under them, and the clothes seemed loose. Looser than they should be. Shaking her head of those thoughts she put on the Gryffindor robes and left the bathroom to make her way towards the common room and go to breakfast with Lily.

"Oi! Padfoot, wake up will you!" Came James thundering voice too close to Sirius' head for comfort. Blinking a few times, Sirius lifted his head from his pillow and looked bleary eyed at the watch on his nightstand.

"Blimey, Prongs, it's too blasted early for you to be awake. We were up until dawn… _dawn_. Can't you just cut me a break and skip this morning?" He asked as he laid his head back down on his pillow and shut his eyes.

"No I can't just skip this morning." James sighed as he got a pillow and thwacked Sirius with it, causing the other man to glare. " _You_ can't either. Or did you forget Dumbledore asking you to stay around the brunette woman who knows you somehow but can't remember? I brought you toast so hurry up or we'll be late for class."

Sirius actually had forgotten about the petite witch. She was pretty, but there were loads of other pretty women at the school. What really bothered him was the fact that she'd recognized him in his animagus form and the only ones that should be able to do that were Remus, James, and Peter. Not some witch he had never met before.

"Fine." He groaned as he finally sat up and shuffled off towards the bathroom. "But I didn't promise to pay attention in class."

"Do you ever?" Came Peter's slightly squeaky voice.

Sirius snorted but chose not to respond as he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. His shoulder length hair dried with a quick wave of his wand as he slid into jeans and a t-shirt sporting a muggle band and his robes over it all. Going back into the boys dorm he grabbed his bag and the piece of toast James was offering. Eating it he made his way towards their first class of the day; Potions.

Arriving in the dungeons, Sirius noticed that the redhead who James normally would instantly be beside at the table to work together was at a table with the pretty brunette and he couldn't help as the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

"Look at that Prongs, seems Lily's been stolen from you for class." He joked as they walked in and set their bags down behind the women.

Lily rolled her eyes as she turned her body and looked at Sirius. "You just barely made it on time." She commented just as Slughorn walked into the room.

"Settle down, settle down." Slughorn told them jovially as he made his way to the front of the room. "Today we will be—why who is this?" He asked as his eyes settled on Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore should've let you know, sir. She's a new student." Lily reminded Slughorn.

"Oh, yes, yes of course." He smiled at the woman. "I was informed of the situation, if you require any scales or vials there are plenty in the cupboard, you can share a book with Miss Evans."

"She could share quite a bit with me." Sirius snickered.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "And who would want to do something ridiculous like that?" she retorted, more out of instinct than anything else but the class started laughing at the automatic response. Normally it was just Lily turning down James advances.

Sirius felt a grin spreading across his face at her response. It was always fun to have a bit of a challenge. Women falling like putty into his hands could get boring after all and the girl obviously had a bit of sass and from what little he'd seen last night she had a temper as well. This was going to be entertaining.

"There are quite a few, beautiful. If you'd just give me a chance I could definitely show you." Sirius continued.

"Alright, that's enough of that Mr. Black." Slughorn chuckled good naturedly as he shook his head. "Why don't you all turn to page 34 and start working on the potion? You have the rest of the class and the potion has to brew overnight so tomorrow's class you will finish." He instructed. "Now begin!"

Hermione looked over at Lily and gave her a smile as she opened her book. Moving a bit closer she saw the potion over the woman's shoulder and felt a coil of excitement fill in her chest. Learning, that felt right.

"I'll get the ingredients." Hermione told Lily as she started walking towards the student cupboards. Feeling someone coming up behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know it was Sirius. "You do realize that I'm capable of using a wand, right?" She asked mildly as she started pulling out different ingredients that they needed for the potion.

Sirius smirked as he moved a hand over her shoulder and leaned in close as he grabbed some Valerian root from in front of her. "Oh I'm sure you can, but wouldn't my wand be more fun?" he whispered.

Grinning, he grabbed the rest of the ingredients as he noticed Hermione's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink before she made her way back to Lily. This was going to be more fun than he thought, and Dumbledore had basically told him he had to stay with the woman.

Hermione was setting the ingredients down on the table when Lily gently touched her arm and gave her a concerned smile. "If you want I can tell him to back off." She offered.

Hermione shook her head though. "No, if someone else handles it I'm sure he'd just continue when you aren't around." She responded bluntly. "It's fine. I'm sure it's not the first time I've dealt with an annoying tosser." She shrugged as she started carefully cutting the valerian root.

Getting to his own table, Sirius saw James smirk and shrugged. "She'll come around." He said confidently as he started mixing the potion. He was about to put the porcupine quills in when suddenly a small hand was on his wrist.

"You bloody idiot, if you put that in with the flame on it'll explode!" The brunette woman snapped. "Get attention a different way but don't bloody blow yourself and the three of us closest to you up."

James looked at Sirius in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the man had the porcupine quills and darting a glance at Lily it seemed she hadn't either. Sirius had gotten the brunette to pay at least some attention to him it seemed, but he was grateful.

"Thank you, Hermione." James told her warmly as he watched her let go of Sirius' wrist.

"Yeah, thanks." Sirius told her, flashing her a grin.

"Don't you flash a grin at me you idiot." She snapped. "You could've hurt me, you should be apologizing." Hermione chastised. "Now pay attention."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced at James who was chuckling and shook his head. This year was definitely looking up.

 **A/N: So I still do not have a beta, if anyone would like to be my beta I would love you forever. This will develop and be better, with loads of drama as well. Promise!**


End file.
